Oscura Atracción
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: Pasé más de dos mil años encerrado porque me enamoré de una mujer prohibida, y no ha habido día en el que no piense que ha valido la pena esperar tanto por volvernos a encontrar.【Drabble de DICIEMBRE para "El año de la abundancia", promovido por la secta Aquelarre】


**A**claración:

Drabble para "**El año de la abundancia**", promovido por la secta **Aquelarre** (o las chicas de la página Ｐｏｗｅｒ⋆Ｐｕｆｆ), abierto para todo fan escritor de la comunidad.

* * *

**ONE-SHOT || DICIEMBRE**

**Tema: Mitología.**

* * *

_**Oscura Atracción**_

—Adilay Fanficker.

Palabras: 838:

* * *

—¡Me pareció estupenda! —aplaudió Michelle con una efusividad tan falsa, como si la muy zorra hubiese salido de algún _anime _sin chiste donde la chica tetona además de ser una perra con siliconas, era también una grandísima estúpida desvergonzada_—._ ¿Qué te pareció la película, _Butchie_?

—Como salida de la Duat —comentó mirando de lado a Michelle, quien se había colgado de su brazo… andando justo frente a su novia, y el novio de Michelle.

Los cuatro jóvenes apenas habían salido del cine cuando Michelle volvió a la carga con Butch.

—¡Qué gracioso eres!

«Agradece tener tus contactos en la Duat, idiota. Como no te la quietes de encima, voy a mandarte allá». Buttercup, que estaba cruzada de brazos, caminaba atrás de ellos con Alan.

—¿Te puedes quitar de encima? —Butch hizo un movimiento brusco para soltarse, pero Michelle se aferró a él—. No soy tu bestia de carga, suéltame.

—Ay, _Butchie_. Qué malo eres. Yo sólo quiero reforzar los lazos amistosos que tenemos nosotros cuatro, ¿verdad, mi vida? —todavía agarrada a Butch, Michelle miró hacia atrás donde su novio, quien no era nada feo, no hizo sonido alguno—. ¿Los ves? Es bueno que salgamos todos juntos.

—Te puedo asegurar que sería más lindo si dejaras de abrazar a mi novio y abrazas al tuyo —comentó Buttercup sin pelos en la lengua. De hecho, ella estaba a dos segundos de agarrarla de sus extensiones falsas de cabello rubio y arrancárselas para luego hacérselas comer.

_Gracias, por no venir, Bubbles. _

Se supone que su hermana y el novio de ella iban a salir con Michelle y Alan hoy, pero no. A último momento, Boomer tuvo que enfermar de gripa. Bubbles entonces le regaló los boletos del cine a Buttercup, lo malo fue que Bubbles no le recordó qué tipo de zorra era Michelle cuando veía chicos atractivos, no es que Boomer no fuese guapo… pero por alguna razón, Michelle no parecía interesada en coquetearle, así que Buttercup se había olvidado del _record perra _de Michelle, quien por cierto, era su vieja vecina.

Apenas había saludado a Butch, y Michelle ya se sentía su novia por el modo en el que le hablaba y tocaba.

Buttercup apretaba fuerte sus manos sobre sus brazos, estaba tan furiosa que…

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando Alan se hartó de la situación primero que ella, tomó a Michelle del brazo que no estaba pegado al de Butch y la separó de él aunque ella gritase con que la lastimaba. Ni Butch ni Buttercup movieron un solo dedo para impedir que se fuesen a gritarse el uno al otro, a unos metros de distancia.

—¿Estás molesta? —musitó Butch—. Fuiste tú la que me dijo que no fuese maleducado con tus amigos. Empujar a Michelle lejos de mí habría sido "maleducado".

—¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente obvia? Y ya sé lo que te dije —lo miró mal, él podría ser 10cm más alto que ella, pero a Buttercup, no le intimidaba.

Butch sonrió de lado.

—¿Y por qué te molestas? Sabes que no podría fijarme en otra mujer aunque me lo propusiese.

Buttercup puso los ojos en blanco.

—No lo haces por una maldición —espetó todavía molesta—. Debería darle las gracias a tu _generoso_ padre por hacerte mil por ciento leal a mí.

—Mi padre lo hizo porque pensó que nos castigaría.

—Me castiga a mí —chasqueó la lengua—. Tú eres el "señor irresistible" mientras que yo tengo que lidiar con las cientos de mujeres que se enamoran de ti cuando te ven.

—Pero yo soy incapaz de sentir algo más que incomodidad cuando se me acercan —agregó Butch—. Mi padre me hizo impotente ante cualquier otra persona, mortal e inmortal, que no seas tú.

—Qué alivio escuchar eso —gruñó irritada.

A veces odiaba pensar y pensar, y llegar a la conclusión de que Butch sólo permanecía a su lado porque ella era la única mujer con la que podría tener sexo. Un candente y muy placentero sexo, pero… ¿y el amor? ¿Él la amaba?

—_D__ayimaan_ —le susurró "siempre" en árabe, abrazándola por la espalda—. Pasé más de dos mil años encerrado porque me enamoré de una mujer prohibida, y no ha habido día en el que no piense que ha valido la pena esperar tanto por volvernos a encontrar.

Buttercup no opuso resistencia, es más, sintió que sus dudas se iban despejando mientras el calor de Butch la calentaba.

—Tu padre fue realmente cruel —masculló.

—Me fue bien —comentó riendo—, ¿y qué otra cosa se puede esperar del dios Anubis?

Ambos rieron mientras Butch acomodaba su mentón sobre la coronilla de Buttercup.

—_'Ana 'ahbik_ —le dijo "te amo" de una forma tan hermosa que ella sucumbió rápido ante él—. Ahora y siempre.

—_'Iinaa ahbk 'aydaan _—respondió "también te amo" lo mejor que pudo. Ante eso, Butch, sin dejar de abrazarla, la alejó de la pareja que seguía discutiendo para llevarla a comer algo luego de tan desastrosa cita.

Tenían tanto tiempo por recuperar. Tanto por hacer.

**—FIN—**

* * *

_¡TERMINÓ!_

_Finalmente se acabó el reto de subir un fic cada mes. ¡WOW! Aunque todos fueron cortos, me gustó escribir cada uno de ellos. Estoy muy feliz de haber podido cerrar con broche de oro Butch x Buttercup este reto._

_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Gracias por acompañarme en este camino!_

_¡Feliz nuevo año a todos (por adelantado) y que estas fechas sean de amor y felicidad para todos ustedes!_

_P.D: por cierto, quizás este fic sea tomado como inspiración para una historia original. Si la hago, la subiría a Wattpad._

_Saludos y hasta la próxima._

* * *

**JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
